


Il tritone

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mermaids au, Sounding, Tentacles Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Sam naufraga e viene salvato da un tritone dai capelli biondi. Che rivela poi di avere molti tentacoli.





	Il tritone

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF.

Sam aveva avuto a malapena il tempo di tuffarsi in acqua prima che il veliero su cui era imbarcato andasse per aria in mille pezzi sotto i colpi di un galeone. Cercò di trattenere il respiro il più possibile, di nascondersi tra i relitti dagli occhi degli uomini che certamente lo avrebbero ucciso o catturato per venderlo. Osò aggrapparsi ad un'asse di legno solo quando fu più che sicuro di non essere più nella loro visuale e improvvisamente fu preso dallo sconforto. Erano così lontani dalla costa che sarebbe probabilmente morto prima di riuscire a nuotare fino ad essa. Lo aspettava una morte atroce, consumato dalla fame, dalla sete e dal sole.  
Si guardò attorno con disperazione, pregando gli dei in cielo di aiutarlo, ma attorno a lui c'erano solo pezzi di nave e qualche piccolo oggetto che ancora galleggiava, persino i corpi di chi era morto tirati fino al fondo dell'oceano dal peso di catene e armi.  
Il suo cuore per un momento saltò un battito quando improvvisamente vide una testa bionda affiorare dalle acque, gli occhi azzurri fissi su di lui.  
"Aiuto..." Provò a chiamare, ma la voce era ormai arrocchita per la sete e la paura. La testa iniziò ad avvicinarsi a lui e se Sam era stato convinto che si trattasse di un qualche superstite dovette rivedere la propria idea quando vide affiorare dall'acqua quella che pareva essere una coda di pesce. Restò senza fiato e cercò disperatamente di nuotare lontano dalla creatura, il cuore che martellava in petto al pensiero di venir mangiato da quelle creature leggendarie che abitavano i mari.  
Ma la sirena nuotava molto più veloce di lui e presto fu abbastanza vicina da poggiare entrambe le mani sul legno a cui Sam stesso si era aggrappato.  
Sam guardò con occhi sgranati la creatura che gli sorrideva in maniera affabile, quasi non ci fosse stato niente di strano nella sua apparizione, e Sam si rese improvvisamente conto che non si trattava di una femmina quanto piuttosto di un maschio. Aveva appena realizzato quel dettaglio quando il tritone iniziò a spingere l'asse di legno e Sam ci si aggrappò meglio con un grido, terrorizzato che gli togliesse anche l'unica cosa che lo aveva salvato fino a quel momento.  
Il tritone però non sembrava intenzionato a portarglielo via, limitandosi a guardarlo con curiosità mentre spingeva ancora il legno. Sam si costrinse a chiudere la bocca e cercare di pensare, spaventato che lo stesse trascinando verso dove si facevano la tana lui e i suoi simili solo per mangiarlo più tardi, e provò ad allungare una mano per coprire quella della creatura e fargliela togliere dal legno.  
Ma il tritone era forte, molto più forte di quanto non fosse Sam nelle pessime condizioni in cui versava, probabilmente era anche molto più forte di quanto non fosse Sam quando stava persino bene, e invece di lasciarlo andare si limitò a fare un verso dal profondo della gola, continuando a sorridergli.  
Per quel che Sam ne sapeva il loro sorriso poteva anche essere un modo per farli cadere in qualche trappola fingendosi approcciabili solo per ucciderli poi alle spalle.

Sam credette che quel che vedeva non fosse più che un miraggio quando contro l'orizzonte si stagliò quella che sembrava a tutti gli effetti terra. Lanciò uno sguardo al tritone, gli occhi spalancati, e quello si limitò a sorridergli, quasi non conoscesse un'altra espressione.  
Sam osò abbozzare un sorriso, il cuore che batteva come un tamburo al pensiero di essere vicino a salvarsi.  
"Grazie..." Mormorò con la voce gracchiante e la creatura gli rispose nuovamente con quel suono basso dal profondo della sua gola, limitandosi a continuare a spingerlo verso la spiaggia.  
Solo allora Sam iniziò ad osservare meglio il tritone che lo aveva salvato, un po' meno preoccupato che volesse ucciderlo e mangiarlo ora che la terra e la salvezza sembravano a portata di mano.  
I capelli biondi sembravano scintillare sotto il sole, stranamente morbidi nonostante l'acqua salata, e lo guardava con due occhi azzurri che avrebbero fatto svenire qualunque ragazza con tutta probabilità. Ma erano i suoi muscoli ciò che era riuscito a colpire Sam, i bicipiti così sviluppati da mostrare quanto più forte di lui la creatura fosse, il petto lambito dall'acqua scolpito come se per qualche motivazione il tritone fosse abituato a fare sforzi fisici simili.  
Improvvisamente Sam si chiese quanto spesso potesse succedere che uno di loro intervenisse per salvare qualche marinaio che altrimenti sarebbe morto e provò un moto di gratitudine per quella creatura marina che si era rivelata tanto benevola con lui.  
Il tritone ad un certo punto rallentò, smettendo di spingere il legno, e Sam si guardò attorno, un sorriso sulle sue labbra a rendersi conto che erano abbastanza vicini a riva che ancora pochi metri e Sam avrebbe potuto toccare il fondale coi piedi.  
Senza pensarci lasciò il legno che lo aveva salvato fino a quel momento, nuotando verso la riva nonostante la stanchezza pesante che sentiva addosso dopo tutte quelle ore in acqua. Improvvisamente il suo cervello per quanto stanco si rese conto che avrebbe quantomeno dovuto ringraziare la creatura, ma il pensiero arrivò troppo tardi.  
Quando si voltò quasi gridò a rendersi conto che il tritone si era spostato da dove era stato l'ultima volta che l'aveva guardato, portandosi alle sue spalle. Il movimento era stato così veloce e silenzioso che Sam si spaventò e per un momento bevve l'acqua salmastra, aiutato dalla creatura a risalire a galla.  
Sam sputacchiò, tendendosi a sentire quanto fosse forte la stretta del tritone attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
"Cosa-" Gracchiò, senza capire cosa volesse, ma il tritone gli si avvicinò ancora, la coda traslucida che sembrava avvilupparsi attorno a loro, e Sam si rese conto di quanto gli sarebbe stato difficile scappare.  
Improvvisamente le labbra del tritone furono sulle sue e Sam si chiese se fosse in fondo ancora nelle grinfie di una creatura che lo voleva solo mangiare. Ma il tritone non sembrò intenzionato a morderlo, socchiudendo invece le labbra per spingere la lingua nella sua bocca.  
Sam sentì un'ondata di calore salire sul suo viso mentre il tritone lo baciava. Il suo corpo reagì istintivamente a quel contatto e prima che Sam se ne rendesse conto le dita della creatura avevano iniziato ad infilarsi sotto il cotone della sua camicia, tirando la stoffa finché iniziò a cedere lasciando Sam completamente esposto.

Il tritone non accennava a separarsi dalle sue labbra e Sam improvvisamente si ritrovò a gemere quando quello toccò i suoi capezzoli, giocandoci fino a farli indurire. Improvvisamente Sam trattenne bruscamente il respiro però, rendendosi conto di come dovesse esserci qualcosa di sbagliato visto che ancora poteva sentire le mani del tritone sui propri fianchi.  
Il sirenetto lo lasciò tirarsi indietro senza smettere di sorridergli e Sam quasi gridò a vedere i tentacoli che affioravano dall'acqua, strofinandosi contro la sua pelle scura, stimolando i suoi capezzoli. Cercò di allontanarsi da lui scuotendo la testa ma quello era più forte di lui e lo tenne fermo dov'era.  
Sam restò senza fiato ancora una volta quando improvvisamente un tentacolo si avvolse attorno ad una delle sue cosce, proseguendo verso il suo bacino e iniziando a strofinarsi con insistenza contro il suo pene.  
Non c'era niente che Sam potesse fare per fermarlo, spingendo inutilmente contro le spalle muscolose della creatura con le proprie mani, ma quando quello continuò a stimolare la sua erezione Sam si ritrovò a diventare pian piano più duro, eccitandosi suo malgrado per quelle attenzioni dopo mesi per mare senza alcun rapporto sessuale.  
Il tritone tirò fuori il proprio suono roco, apparentemente cercando di aiutarlo a calmarsi, e si sporse a baciarlo ancora.  
Sam gemette nel bacio, chiudendo gli occhi e finendo per abbandonarsi in quello mentre i tentacoli iniziavano ad avvilupparlo meglio impedendogli ogni via di fuga. Improvvisamente sentì un rumore di stoffa che cedeva e i vestiti che ancora portava addosso gli vennero tolti di dosso dal tritone. Semi nudo, eccitato ed in balia della creatura, Sam iniziò a ricambiare i suoi baci nella speranza di poter perlomeno sopravvivere a quella giornata sempre più incredibile.  
Nemmeno si accorse per un momento che il tritone gli aveva preso i polsi per spostarseli dal petto e farglieli portare dietro la schiena, almeno finché non si rese conto di come un tentacolo ci si stringeva attorno per impedirgli di fare alcunché. Non che avesse avuto la possibilità di fare molto fino a quel momento.  
La camicia fluttuava nell'acqua calma attorno a loro, strappata e logora, e i pantaloni nemmeno aveva idea più di dove fossero, avendo giusto sentito il tritone spogliarlo di essi senza nemmeno degnarsi di avvertirlo in alcun modo prima.  
Il tritone lo guardava con sguardo famelico, osservando tutto ciò che era visibile da sopra il pelo dell'acqua e palpando liberamente ciò che vi era sotto.  
Sam gemette roco quando il tentacolo tornò a strofinarsi contro la sua erezione, scivolando lentamente contro i suoi testicoli. Nemmeno tentò di opporsi quando altri due tentacoli si avvilupparono attorno alle sue cosce, costringendolo ad allargarle per dare un miglior accesso al tritone.  
Presto poté sentire la punta di un tentacolo scivolare tra le sue natiche, iniziando ad esplorare la sua apertura dall'esterno.  
"No..." Mugolò, temendo il dolore che sarebbe presto arrivato.  
Ma non sapeva neppure se l'altro lo potesse capire. Ad ogni modo la sua richiesta venne ignorata e il tentacolo continuò a strofinarsi contro la sua apertura, iniziando presto a spingersi all'interno.  
Sam gridò, inarcandosi, e per tutta risposta il tritone spinse il tentacolo più a fondo in lui. Se per un momento Sam non riuscì a concentrarsi su altro che il dolore, quando il tentacolo strofinò qualcosa dentro di lui capace di mandargli scariche di piacere lui si dimenticò di ogni protesta, allargando istintivamente di più le cosce.  
Il tritone sorrideva ancora, guardandolo, e usò un tentacolo più sottile per arrotolarlo attorno alla sua erezione, iniziando a masturbarlo lentamente.  
Sam gettò la testa all'indietro, sconvolto dalla combinazione degli stimoli, in qualche modo più eccitato di quanto non fosse mai stato a letto con chichessia.  
Gemette forte, guardando attraverso l'acqua il tentacolo che lo masturbava, senza nemmeno osare cercare di controllare quanto grosso fosse effettivamente quello che il tritone usava per scoparlo senza alcun ritegno.

Il tritone tornò a baciarlo con foga, muovendo la lingua in lui con passione, strofinando il suo corpo massiccio contro il suo, e Sam soffocò nella sua bocca il grido che gli sfuggì quando iniziò a sentire un secondo tentacolo iniziare a premere contro la sua apertura, allargandolo lentamente prima di riprendere a spingere contro l'anello di muscoli. Chiuse gli occhi, perso nel piacere, quando il secondo tentacolo si unì al primo e i due continuarono a muoversi a diverse velocità in lui, riuscendo a mandarlo ai matti.  
Il tritone sembrava sapere esattamente quel che faceva perché lentamente ma inesorabilmente il tentacolo che si era stretto attorno all'erezione del marinaio e improvvisamente Sam si rese conto che era troppo stretto perché lui potesse raggiungere il suo orgasmo, mantenuto duro ed eccitato dalla creatura.  
Non sapeva da quanto tutto ciò andasse avanti ma presto si ritrovò a cercare di trattenere un singhiozzo quando gli stimoli si fecero semplicemente troppo per essere sopportati e lui seppe di aver bisogno di venire o sarebbe esploso.  
"Fammi venire..." Pregò il tritone, la voce roca e spezzata.  
Quello però non fece niente per lui, il sorriso che si trasformava lentamente in un ghigno, e abbassò ancora una volta lo sguardo tra di loro.  
Sam seguì il suo sguardo, confuso, e sgranò gli occhi a vedere un tentacolo molto più sottile di tutti gli altri andarsi ad unire al primo attorno alla sua erezione. Invece di masturbarlo quello però iniziò a stimolare insistentemente il suo glande.  
Sam gemette, senza voler più resistere. "Ti prego..." Provò.  
Il tritone gli rispose col suo suono ancora una volta e Sam rimase senza fiato a vedere e sentire il minuscolo tentacolo iniziare a premere contro la sua uretra.  
Sam gridò a sentire il sottile tentacolo iniziare ad infilarsi nella sua uretra, toccandolo in modi che lui non avrebbe mai creduto possibili.  
Il tritone davanti a lui ghignava, osservandolo, e sembrò capire perfettamemte che per quanto Sam gridasse e si dimenasse non aveva mai provato tanto piacere quanto in quel momento nel resto della sua vita.  
Sam si abbandonò a lui, la mente che sembrò incapace di formulare più alcun pensiero mentre il tritone continuava a muovere i tentacoli in lui, allargandolo e riempiendolo, scopandolo liberamente come fosse stato una prostituta in qualche porto, prendendosi ciò che voleva senza nemmeno lasciarlo arrivare a sua volta all'orgasmo.

Non avrebbe saputo come fare a capire se anche il tritone aveva raggiunto il proprio orgasmo ma ad un certo punto Sam sentì chiaramente il tritone abbandonarsi ad un lungo suono e lo vide chiaramente rilassarsi, anche i suoi tentacoli che iniziavano ad allentare la presa attorno a lui. Sam si leccò le labbra, stringendo i muscoli attorno ai tentacoli che lentamente scivolavano fuori da lui, improvvisamente restio a perdere il contatto visto che alla fine non aveva raggiunto il proprio orgasmo. Ma apparentemente bastò giusto che il tritone sfilasse il tentacolo dalla sua uretra perché Sam si riversasse con un gemito roco.  
Il tritone gli sorrise, guardandolo con uno scintillio negli occhi, e si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, spingendo ancora una volta la lingua nella sua bocca per un bacio lento che contrastò con quelli appassionati che gli aveva dato fino a quel momento, quasi fosse un addio.  
Sam si rese improvvisamente conto di avere mille domande per lui, di aver bisogno di capire perché lo avesse fatto, se fosse per quello che giravano leggende sulle sirene, ma i tentacoli continuarono a lasciarlo andare lentamente, lasciandolo libero. Quando il tritone si separò dalle sue labbra Sam ebbe giusto il tempo di aprire bocca per parlare che quello si abbassò nelle acque, immergendosi e nuotando via senza nemmeno un suono.  
Sam restò a fissare le onde e la luce del sole che vi si rifletteva sopra senza sapere cosa pensare o fare, sconvolto da quanto era accaduto e da come era finito senza che lui potesse avere parola in merito.

Sam se ne vergognava a morte e non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno, ma nei mesi successivi a quell'incontro per mare non riuscì più ad eccitarsi a prescindere da quanto ci provasse, da che partner si portasse a letto. Continuava a pensare al tritone che lo aveva preso in mare in quella giornata in cui più di una volta aveva sfiorato la morte. Dopo pochi giorni in cui aveva cercato inizialmente di fingere non fosse ciò che voleva aveva iniziato a masturbarsi giornalmente al ricordo del tritone biondo, della sensazione dei suoi tentacoli che lo costringevano a stare fermo mentre quello gli faceva tutto ciò che voleva.  
Sam avrebbe perso il rispetto di tutti se si fosse scoperta l'indecenza delle sue fantasie, quanto desiderasse ancora una volta sentirsi così privo di potere e alla mercé di qualcuno che lo scopasse come non fosse stato altro che una puttana.  
Iniziò a passeggiare sulla spiaggia tutte le mattine all'alba, lo sguardo fisso sul mare e sugli scogli vicini alla città dove viveva nella speranza di poter un giorno avvistare il tritone di quel giorno.  
Non era come se lo avesse conosciuto abbastanza da poterlo amare, o da poter sentire la sua mancanza, ma si rendeva conto che con ogni giorno che passava il ricordo della creatura si faceva più dolce, acquistando nel suo cuore un valore che non aveva mai attribuito a nessun altro.

Quando una domenica mattina aveva visto una familiare testa bionda fare capolino dall'acqua, lo sguardo azzurro fisso su di lui, Sam si era sentito mancare la terra da sotto i piedi.  
Nemmeno ci pensò prima di iniziare a correre verso la riva, gettandosi tra le acque fredde dopo la nottata senza neppure fermarsi a spogliarsi. Rise come un maniaco a gettarsi tra le braccia del tritone, scoprendo solo allora quanto gli fosse mancato quel sorriso enigmatico e la stretta forte delle sue braccia.  
Quasi pianse quando il tritone premette le labbra contro le sue, abbandonandosi al suo bacio mentre i tentacoli della creatura tornavano a stringersi attorno a lui.  
Invece di spogliarlo però il tritone tornò ad immergersi completamente nel mare, portandolo con lui senza nemmeno interrompere il loro bacio.  
Allora Sam si sentì riempire di gioia, conscio che stavolta non lo avrebbe più lasciato sfuggire lontano da sé, di stare finalmente tornando a casa. Il suo cuore batté di gioia nel separarsi dalle sue labbra e trovare ancora una volta il suo sguardo azzurro, sorridendo alla creatura mentre le acque si facevano più fredde attorno a loro e la luce più fioca.


End file.
